leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Karma/Background
Story Even in her youth, Karma exhibited almost superhuman composure. While her peers explored the torrent of emotions that came with adolescence, Karma meditated in the Lotus Gardens. She was convinced that the true path to enlightenment was a journey inward, to a place within the self, overlooked by most. She exuded such inner contentment that she quickly became a go-to mediator and confidante in her village. Her instructors used to say: "That girl can not only weather a storm, but calm it." Karma did not live extravagantly; her parents owned a local business selling antiques in the Navori province and they often struggled to provide for themselves, though they did so with cheery optimism. Her most prized possessions were two exquisite fans taken from her family's shop. When Noxian troops invaded southern Ionia, her village was one of the first to fall. The villagers who survived the assault were captured by Noxian forces. It was then that Karma found her calling. By exploiting the insecurities of the Noxian commander, she negotiated the safe release of the villagers to the northern lands. She was present at the Placidium, where the Elders had considered surrender until impassioned last stand renewed the Ionians' hope. Karma used this hope to solidify the Elders' commitment to remain defiant against the Noxian onslaught. For her devotion and charisma, Karma was made the figurehead of the Ionian resistance. She never compromised, and she shared every hardship with her people, even when it came to combat. By tapping into her inner resilience, she discovered that she could bring great force to bear against her foes on the battlefield. She modified her fans into lethal implements, and was tutored by to enhance their effects. The Noxians called her "The Enlightened One," a nickname she embraced, and one which they would come to dread. She joined the League to represent Ionia in the ultimate political arena. "Her fan technique is a deadly art of grace and poise, but her truest strength lies in the hearts of those willing to die alongside her." – Quotes Upon Selection *''"An enlightened decision."'' Movement/Attacking *''"How noble."'' *''"Ionia shall prevail."'' *''"Hope is the greatest ally."'' *''"Onward, always."'' *''"To conquer oneself, is to conquer all."'' *''"Where the battle goes, so go I."'' *''"Victory is Assured."'' Taunt *''"You should feel honored to face me."'' *''"I interrupted my meditation, for this?"'' Joke *''"This dress may have been impractical."' *"Guess what's about to hit the fan." '' League Judgment Development Announcement made in the sneak peak by ZenonTheStoic: Summoners! If you’re a fan of Ionian champions, or just a fan of fans in general, you’re really going to take to this next champion. It is my pleasure to introduce, Karma, the Enlightened One, to the League of Legends. Along with a pair of particularly deadly looking fans, Karma brings an elegant look and a particularly level headed disposition to the League of Legends. Keep an open mind. After all… we can all use a little enlightenment.Champion Sneak Peek: Karma, the Enlightened One at LeagueofLegends.com Patch History : Karma sends forth hidden blades from her fans, dealing magic damage to units in a cone in front of her. ** Mantra Bonus: In addition to dealing damage to enemies, Heavenly Wave will also heal allies in the cone based on a % of their missing life. * : Karma bonds an ally or enemy creating a beam between them. Allied anchors have increased movement speed and enemy anchors have reduced movement speed. Enemy units that come in contact with the beam take magic damage. ** Mantra Bonus: Karma strengthens the bond to double the effect of the movement speed modifier. * : Karma summons a protective shield that absorbs incoming damage. ** Mantra Bonus: In addition to casting the shield, energy radiates out from the shield dealing damage to enemy units around Karma's target. * (Ultimate): Karma empowers her next ability to do an additional effect. Mantra is available at level 1 and does not require a skill point. * (Innate): Karma gains increased Ability Power corresponding to her % of missing Health. }} References